


Never Knew I Needed You

by Chiniyaaa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's Sad Backstory, Clark needs a hug, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sad Bruce Wayne, Sad Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiniyaaa/pseuds/Chiniyaaa
Summary: "Bruce freaking Wayne"" Am I supposed to know who that is? "Clark Kent grew up just like every other child except he was a alien. And to top that off he got his Soulmate Mark when he was just a kid .He grows up knowing he has a soulmate but one days it disappears and Clark is shattered until Five years later his mark reappears.(This is a AU story )Disclaimer:I don't own Superman or Batman I  just own this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii everyone who decided to read my book. I am a huge superbat fan and decided why not try it? To clear some things up  
> 1.Clark does have powers he just doesn't know it yet  
> 2.He did crash on earth  
> 3.In the story he's 5 1/2 when the flashback happens. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to leave them below xoxo chiniya

Clark Pov  
It was nothing. Then their was everything. I remember the day i got my soulmate mark. It changed me forever.I can recall the day vividly in my mind.

Flashback  
I was walking around on the farm playing around with the chickens, when suddenly I heard Ma  
"Clark don't go too far now its almost supper time"she said as gave me the knowing motherly look.  
"Okay " I said as i ran again trying to play with the chickens . My favorite was Albert.   
"C'mon Albert lets get back before ma has a fit."  
For some reason ma and pa always are watching over me like their always waiting for the other shoe to drop .  
They told our neighbor that i was only 5 1/2 when I was playing I  heard them saying  
"Martha he acts older for his age"said Ms.Winters the towns librarian.  
"Whatever do you mean Viv?"Mar  
asked looking at me .  
I smiled and waved she smiled and waved back.  
"Well for starters he talks like he's supposed to start his second year of college  instead of kindergarten. I have never heard a child speak with such great pronunciation. And use such a extensive vocabulary  "Viv said as she looked at my mom and smiled  
"I can see the worry on your face their is nothing wrong with him I just thinks he's advance for his age, which isn't a bad thing means you have a very smart cutie on your hands " as she hugged my Ma.  
"He is very smart almost too smart for me and Jonathan sometimes , but we manage I'm very lucky to have them in my life ."Ma said  
Next thing i know it started to rain I hated the rain I don't know why but the thought of the sky all dark and gloomy it just never sits right with me.  
Next thing I know the room is going in slow motion.  
"Clark " I hear my Ma screaming for me but I can't get to her I'm trying to dig through the tunnel of darkness but it's not working. Waves and waves of pain hit me as i screamed and cried.  
Everything was quiet until the most horrendous pain I have ever felt came and made me squirm all over Ms.Winters floor.  
"Clark , honey I need you to breathe " this time Ma sounded crystal clear.  
"M-Ma it hurts "I said as tears streaked down my face .  
"I know honey where does it hurt.?" She said looking into my eyes and running her hands through my hair instantly making me feel better.  
"My chest" as i started to breathe ,I heard Ms.Winters in the background talking to my Pa saying get over there as fast as he could.  
I felt my shirt be lifted up and I heard a loud gasp from my Ma and Ms.Winters.  
I looked down and my eyes almost popped out of my head their on my chest was a key tattoo a very pretty key might i add .  
"What's that?" I asked very CONCERN was it normal for kids to get tattos from nowhere?  
"Clark honey we should talk but let's wait till your father gets here how do you feel?" My ma asked  
"I feel fine now just stings a little" I looked down and was highly bewildered. Why was their a key on me of all things.? We heard the door swing open and then we hear the sound of boots slapping against hardwood.  
"Martha where are you is he okay?" As my dad rushed in the room he stopped once he saw my chest and stopped.  
"Is that a soulmate mark"he asked  
"Yup"my ma said  
My father scooped me up and I layed their and waited for Ms.Winters to join us.  
"Clark "my father said in a very serious tone.  
I didn't answer but i looked at him to know he had my attention.  
"Clark first I want to say that I'm proud of you for handling this so well I know the pain you were in was indescribable. But what you just went through was completely normal. You just got your soulmate mark.""Do you know what that is?"  
I shook my head no and then I saw my Ma and pa rolling up their sleeves showing me a tatto of a quote that said "Our love is everlasting "I stared in astonishment and the more i thought about it everyone in town had a tatto of some sort some looked new some had multiple but i never questioned why.  
"A soulmate mark is exactly what it means a mark that shows on your skin to basically let you know the love of your life is out there." Ms.Winters said talking slow to make sure I got what they we're saying.  
"So I'll find my soulmate and we will live happily ever after?"I asked getting happy  
"Sadly no Clark their are precautions to Soulmate Marks . If your soulmate is going through something you will know.   
If they die you will know because your soulmate mark will disappear .  
And it doesn't just say hey im your soulmate lets get married every soul mark is different some match and some are complete opposites. " ma said as she looked at me. "Hmm I see"I sat their for a moment and soaked up alll the information they gave me like a sponge .  
"How will you know if it's your soulamate ?" I asked  
"Honey I wish we could tell you but you definitely will know when you have found your soulmate. "Ma said as she hugged me.  
We stayed like that for a long time until eventually I fell asleep in the arms of my mom. I remember hearing my parents talk to Ms.Winters then i felt my Pa pick me up and carry me home. I tried to wake up but i was just so tired. They tucked me in and kissed me goodnight and for first time in forever i felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspelling my laptop hates me.

Bruce Pov  
I remember the day I got this mark. It's a day that haunts me everytime I close my eyes. I can recall the day vividly in my mind.

Flashback   
My mother hands were  through mine and the Gotham air was crisp against my skin. We walked as I bounced up and down excited because I guessed the movie ending right.  
"Bruce slow down " My mom said as I stopped and laced my hands through hers once again.   
"Sorry I'm just excited that I guessed the ending right. Wait where's Alfred?" I said as I looked around for our car.  
"I just called he said he is stuck in traffic but if you guys feel like walking we can meet him"My father said as he walked on the right of me and my mom on the left .  
As we walked I looked up at my mom and father.  He walked with authority but not in a arrogant way, while my mom walked with a elegance one would think she was gliding.   
"Look Mom it's a full moon" I said as I pointed . The Gotham night fog had lifted and the moon was shining brightly as if watching. We walked and hand in hand as I watched my parents look at each other with nothing but pure love in their eyes. Their on their wrist was their Soulmate Mark in all it's glory. My mother had a bird while my father had a cage and when their arms were intertwine you can see the complete picture.  I always wondered if their was someone for me.  
"Mom how will I know when I meet my Soulmate?" I asked as we turned down  a street . There were rats and puddles everywhere . The wind blew as i watched mt mom's hair blow in her face . Her perfume smelled like lavender.   
"Well Bruce when you meet them it will feel like the world stop and it's just the two of you. "She said as she looked at my father.   
"Bruce your only 8 you have your whole life to worry about your soulmate just focus on your studies." My father said as he ruffled my hair . Thr next moments went by in a blink of an eye.  
I heard screaming . A gunshot . Then a thud there on the ground was my father .  
There on the grimy streets of Gotham was my father reaching out to me I instantly dropped and and cried   
"Dad "I screamed   
"I love you Bruce" as i watch all life leave his eyes.  
BOOM  
I heard another gunshot and their i saw my mom lying on the ground. Her hair wet with the rain. I didn't realize it started.   
"Mom !" I kept shaking her and shaking her.  
"B-bruce I love you so much" as she put her hand to my face.  
I screamed and screamed my Mom layed there life leaving her eyes. I looked down at her wrist her soulmate mark was disappearing. And so was my father's.  I screamedand screamed until I heard police cars in the distance. Everything happend so fast . I watched them put my family in a black bag and carry them off.  Soon Alfred wad by my side.  
"Master Bruce"he says as he rushes to me and picks me up tight . I cry as he rubs my back and takes me to the car. As he placed me in the car I felt a pain surge through me.   
"Ahhh it burns "  
Alfred is besides me in a matter of seconds . I can hear him calling my name but my mouth won't move. It was as if time slowed down.  
I felt my chest burn then I felt nothing.  
I opened my shirt and their it was a tattoo of a lock.   
"Alfred is that my mark?"  
"Indeed it is Master Bruce"says Alfred as I lay there and cry myself to sleep.  
My parents always said they wouod be there when I received my mark.   
But now their gone. I let the pain of the mark and today's event drift me away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies so this update did a major time jump hopefully the next chapter is longer

Bruce Pov   
I hate this mark on my chest. It's just a reminder of that horrible day. The day that haunts me everytime I close my eyes. The smell of blood and lavender will always be stuck in my nose. The way i watched their Soulmate Marks disappeared . The sound of my mothers lifeless eyes staring back into mine. I don't want this mark. I don't want a soulmate . It's been seven years. Why can't I move on?? The Wayne name now means nothing. My father business is in shambles . I do drugs. I cut. I do anything to forget the pain in my chest. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.  
"Master Bruce please eat" says Alfred . I can hear the tiredness in his voice. Alfred has been here through it all . If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it through this at all. I walk towards the door and open it.   
"Okay Alfred."   
He pats my shoulder and leads me to the kitchen . As I wait for Alfred I look outside the window and it's raining. I watch the rain as i hear the Gotham News in the background .   
"Gotham is spiraling down hill."  
"Gotham is named most dangerous city "  
"We need help" .  
"Alfred?"  
"Yes Master Bruce"  
"Do you think Gotham can be saved?"  
I heard the chopping stop and him come near me.   
"Master Bruce anything can change all it takes is one person"   
With that I hugged Alfred .  
Gotham is my city and I will change it.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven years later.  
It's been seven years. Seven years since I got this mark. Seven years that's how long it took for me to realize I was different . I'm not human. Ma and Pa aren't my real parents. It's been seven years but it feels like yesterday when I felt like my world change.  
(Flashback)  
I was in class ,the bell had just rung letting everyone know it was time for free period. Free period was my favorite time of the day. For some odd reason I felt so energetic. I saw my friend Pete and Lana playing so I joined them.  
"Hey Pete, Hey Lana" I said as I hugged them.  
"Hey Clark want to throw rocks with us? We're in a competition. " Lana said while showing the massive pile of rocks on the side of her.  
"Sure"I said. I went towards my best friend.   
As I ran  towards them the world started to slow down. It hit me. It was me I was moving fast.   
It felt like forever but in reality it was only seconds.  
"Clark I didn't even see you ,when did you get over here?"  
"Um just now "I looked around nobody saw me . This is weird how could I move so fast.   
I was so stuck in my thoughts it was my turn.   
"So get this rock and throw it as hard as you can the person who can throw their rock the farthest wins."Lana said.  
I got up and went to throw my rock I pulled back and threw it but all of a sudden instead of going a little far. It practically flew. I turned around and Lana and Pete mouth was open.   
"Oh my god Clark you threw yours the farthest you win!!" Lana said excitedly she went to give me a hyg when the unthinkable happened.   
I didn't see Lana anymore instead I saw muscle tissue , organs, and her bones. And their going strong as ever was heart. It sounded like when your in the pool and you hear everything muffled then it started to clear .   
"Clark what's wrong?" Asked Lana with concern written all over her face.  
"I -i need to go "and with that I was off I ran pass the school,students,teacher. I ran so long I saw mom on the porch humming.   
"Clark is that you? What's wrong?" Ma asked as she dropped the broom.  
"Ma I don't know what's wrong with metodayisawstraightthroughLanaandIsawherheartbeatingandimscaredthatsnotnormal." I said all in one breath.   
"Clark baby I need you to use your words. "Ma said as she patted my back.   
"Ma I don't know what's wrong with me today I saw straight through Lana and I saw her heart beating and I'm scared that's not normal."I looked up expecting to see my Ma freaking instead she looked like she was fighting a battle between herself.  
"Clark I think it's time you knew honey follow me".  
With that she grabbed my hand and we walked through the house , through the corn field and into the barn. Next thing I knew we were walking towards a door that I never knew was back there.   
"Clark come help me push."Ma said  
I went and pushed the door it looks like it hasn't been moved in years.  
Behind the door were a huge something I can't tell what it was due to a large tarp over it. Next thing I knew I was walking I can't describe it but it felt like i was drawn to it. I touched the tarp and pulled it off. There in its glory was a spaceship and not like the ones from movies. I placed my hand on it and it lit up and I heard gears turning then a voice.   
"Kal-El last son of Krypton."it said  
"Kal-El? " I looked back on my mom amd their were tears streaming down her face.  
"Clark honey it's time we talk"she said as she walked towards me and sat down.  
"Clark I didn't have you. We adopted you when you were just a baby. One day me and Jonathan were outside and your ship crashed in the backyard. We heard crying and instantly ran towards you. There you were wrapped in a blanket and I picked you up and sung . You stopped crying and touched my face. In that moment you weren't a child from another planet. You were the child I wanted to take care of. Your Pa took one look at you and said he's ours now Martha and from that day you were ours. We took your ship to the barn where we learned so much about you. We found out that due to our sun you would have powers but it never said when. The ship said when it was time to give you this." Ma said as she handed me this pendant with a S on it .  
I held it in my hands and something in me clicked.   
"So I'm different?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
"Clark there is nothing wrong with you , do ya hear me? Me and your Pa love you with every ounce of blood in our bodies. We would never ever hurt you" Ma said as she tried to hug me.  
"But you already did " I got up and ran and ran I heard Ma crying on Pa but I didn't care I just needed to get away. I ran and sat on a cliff.  
All emotions I ever felt I let out. My life was a lie. I'm not human. My parents aren't my real parents. I feel hollow. I love them I just need space right now. I cried so much that I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind.

Bruce Pov  
I was walking around the manor trying to map out a plan for how to save Gotham ,when a wave of sadness hit me. It knocked me off of my feet.  
"Master Bruce are you alright?"Alfred asked .  
"I was Alfred I was walking and a wave of sadness hit me. I felt it here " as I pointed to where my soulmate mark was.   
"It seems you are feeling your soulmate emotions right now Master Bruce " Alfred said as he helped me off the floor.  
"Thank you Alfred if you need me I'm on the patio."  
With that I walked away. As I looked out in the garden another wave hit. I only had one thing on my mind.

Clark Pov  
Where are you?  
Bruce Pov  
Where are you?


	5. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a inside look on Alfred and Bruce relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading thanks needless to say I suffer from depression so the energy to finish this book wasn't there but with the help of others I have decided to continue I even have a writing schedule!!  
> Post work notes  
> 1.In this AU soulmates can feel each other's emotions very heavily so keep this in mind  
> 2.Bruce is older than Clark but not to the point it's weird.  
> 3.Soulmates can feel each other so vividly they can even share dreams.
> 
> Now that's out the way on to this chapter

Gotham. My City. My Home.  
Gotham is like a toxic relationship. We know it's bad but we stay. We know it can be dangerous and could  cost us our lives but we'll still stay. Gotham needs saving. And I will be the one to save it. But I will do it my way. Justice needs to be served to all people who have suffered from Gothams grimy streets.  There is corruption everywhere. Even the police are crooked. Even the most innocent will eventually succumb to Gotham.My mother and father were a exception and everyone knew it. They tried to save Gotham but they paid their life for it.  To save my city it's going to take time and I'm going to need a well executed plan. First thing is first I need to restore my father's company. He would be so ashamed of me if the company fell to Gotham's grimy ways. I'll ask Alfred to make some calls and start cleaning all the corrupt people from my father's company. Once that's taken care of I'll have to see how much money I'm working with. Money has never been a problem but they froze all accounts due to the fact they think Alfred is using the money for his personal gain. It's been years and they still think "oh thr butler definitely killed his parents ". Its a repeating cycle The nerve of some people, Gotham only cares about the wealthy. I decide I need some fresh air and walk to the garden. This was my mom's prized possession. She had awards and people always assumed she had gardeners but nope just her and Alfred . Alfred still keeps it up it helps him grieve. As i walk past down the stairs I watch as the scenery change. The bushes are cut symmetrical the flowers are bright as ever. In the garden I forget about the Gotham fog. I always wondered how my mother did it and she always told me it was magic. I go to my secret spot behind the oak tree. I sit there and watch the clouds go around the sun and for some odd reason I felt whole. I felt my chest feel so tingly and warm like sunshine. My "soulmate " must be at it again. Their weird I feel them at random times. I feel them get sad more so than anything. I let this feeling consume me for awhile because it will be awhile before  I'll feel it again And eventually I fell into a deep slumber Letting this feeling consume me.

DREAM  
It's dark. Then there's a light. This dream is very different. Everything is blurry. I see a farm. And a boy he looks about seventeen from his build. Tall. Tan skin. Broad shoulders. A mop of jet black hair. He seems my type if I could just look at his face but then I feel the dream drifting away. No not yet let me see his face dammit.  
"Master Bruce " I hear Alfred approaching.  
If he doesn't turn around I swear to all Gods and Universe's.  I'm waking up nooooo not yet.I feel that feeling of euphoria coming from this mysterious boy in front of me , then the dream is changing  
POP!THUD!  
Blood is everywhere my mom's lifeless body is laying there . Im staring down the barrel of the gun.  And suddenly it's over.  
DREAM OVER  
"Master Bruce are you alright??asked Alfred  
I looked around and saw it was night you gave me quite the scare.Why are you even at here at this time of night?"Alfred said as he helped me off the ground.  
"I'm sorry Alfred I must have fell asleep I just needed some fresh air." As i looked him in his eyes. Alfred looks so tired. And I know it's mostly my fault for his stress.  
"Alfred are you going to leave ?"I asked as he walked me back to the mansion.  
Suddenly he stopped. He turned and looked at me.  
"Master Bruce I would burn Gotham down before I let them take you away from me ".Alfred said  
The look in his eyes told me Alfred was serious. I instantly embraced him in a hug. Every since this "investigation " we've had the police in and out of our house.  They tried to take me from Alfred key word tried but it didn't work.  
Me and Alfred walked back into the mansion in silence but with the Police still in the mansion looking for god knows what I had to tell Alfred.  
"Alfred? I have something to tell you"I stopped and looked him in his eyes.He let me know I had his full attention.  
"I want to save Gotham" he wanted to interrupt but i stopped him. "I want to save Gotham from innocent people , I want to bring Justice to all people who have suffered. I feel like I need to do this but not yet it will take time." I look up to see Alfred with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm guessing you have a plan Master Bruce? "He asks while we continue our walk.  
"Indeed Alfred I will save Gotham if its the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very very dark on Clark's end and it should be uploaded in a couple days !!  
> P.S Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!!


	6. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look inside poor Clark's head and feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A LOT OF SELF HATE FROM CLARK BUT I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER   
> P.S ALSO PROFANITY

(Small baby authors note Clark is 15 as of right now but looks of a 17ish.)

Clark POV  
I'm not human. I'm a freak. Everything in Smallville isn't always sunny. And here's how..  
I woke up and realized two things.  
1.This isn't my bedroom  
2.Since when did the sun become so close?  
I instantly look around and see I'm not in Smallville anymore instead im face to face with our Solar System. Wait how is this possible? I instantly start to freak out? How am I breathing? How did I get here? Holy crap Then it hits me like a ton of bricks once again. Your not normal. Over the course of these Seven years little "powers" of mine have came to appear. For one advanced vision,hearing, speed,and now floating? It took time for me to even look at my parents again but I can't blame them how do you tell your son that everything they know is a lie and they're not human.  
Over these years my parents have tried to help but they have one rule   
"Don't use my powers outside of the farm ".  
I find it very amusing how it's okay for me to use my powers on the farm but not to help people who actually need saving in Smallville.   
Smallville is so small most people don't even know we exist if it wasn't for our great farming we wouldn't even probably make it half the time.  
As I floated across the Solar System I realize this hollow feeling in my chest hasn't disappeared. It's manageable being up here is nice I cross my legs and look at the planet's wondering which one I come from. I realize I'm starting to move kind of fast back to the Earth. I'm going really fast back into the Earth atmosphere. This would be a nice time for my powers to come into effect. As I come in I see the 'Welcome To Smallville" and a large corn crop I'm not stopping anytime soon so I brace for impact. I open one eye and see im floating barely. I step down and see my clothes burned from the atmosphere brushing off the debris I hear a voice I don't want to hear.  
"Clark is that you?"  
"Yes Ma its me" I turn around and see my Ma their with a jacket and pants.  
"Clark honey are you okay?"she asked   
"I'm fine Ma , just a new power."

I love my Ma don't get me wrong it's just I'm having a identity crisis,  I don't kmow who I am anymore am I really Clark Lent or am I Kal-El. I put on the clothes before my mom had time to blink grabbed her and ran us back home.  
"Gosh Clark could you give me some warning "she dusts herself off and walks towards the door.  
"Clark honey are you coming ? " she turns around and looks at me.  
"Um I was going to go to the barn and think if you don't mind" I say as I scratch my neck I shouldn't be this nervous.  
"Of course honey just make sure you clean up before supper"she ruffles my hair and with that she's off the porch door swinging back and forth I wait until  I hear her shuffling in the kitchen before I walk towards the barn and climb up the ladder hearing the old wood creak beneath my feet. I see the tarp and I pull it off revealing the spaceship I apparently crashed in. I sit there for a long time just staring at it I honestly don't know why I do this I say I'm going to ask questions but I never bring myself to do it . Once again my crisis comes into play. If I get the answers I'm looking for it will soon become too real. And I don't think I'm ready to accept it just yet. I look outside and see it's getting dark out but not too dark . I decide it's time for me to go inside. I put the tarp back and make my way back going up the old stairs hearing them creak once more.  
"Clark c'mon and get washed up your Ma just got done preparing the food."   
"Okay Pa" I walk up the stairs and go into my bathroom and clean myself up I still had some debris from earlier left on me . As I sit and look at myself in the mirror I stare at myself for a long time. I look normal . But I'm not. I'm a freak. I feel worthless. No one's going to accept me . I don't even accept me . Will my soulmate still want me even though I'm some type of freak . How could my parents want me. I'm so stuck in my thoughts I didn't hear my Ma knock on the door.   
"Clark honey are you alright?" I open the door and see my mom's fine wrinkles and her brown and gray hair I immediately rush towards her and embrace her.  
"Clark is everything alright?" What's wrong " I feel her rubbing her hand through my hair and I just inhaled her scent. She smells like Vanilla and flowers. I feel a hand on my back and know it's my Pa.  
"Clark ,Martha and I have seen how you been lately and we want you to know that we love you very much and you can talk to us."  
Once I get my bearings I tell them everything over dinner .  
"Clark why would you think your soulmate won't love you?" My pa asked his little wrinkles appearing on his forehead.   
"Because I'm not normal , just because you accept me doesn't mean the world  will , I'm waiting for the day you give me to the government and leave me to be dissected. "  
"Clark now you wait just a minute I would never in my life leave you to a government hell me and Martha don't even like thr government you are OUR SON we prayed for you and we got you you are Clark don't ever forget that." Pa said with such pride it shocked me.  
"Besides if your soulmate breaks your heart I will bust my shotgun so far up their ass their head would spin." Pa said with a straight face.   
I started to laugh but soon stopped once I realized my Pa and Ma were very serious . After supper I went to my room watching the stars zoning in on my ma and pa heartbeat once I was satisfied I realized that my Ma and Pa were right I am Clark Kent and soon I will be Kal-El and nothing will stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop chapter posted we see our two babies realizing they're the shit!! Two bad the next chapters are going to go down hill
> 
> P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN I'LL BE POSTING A SUPERBAT ONESHOT TONIGHT


	7. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bruce continues we get a look inside of Alfred's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to put a slight TRIGGER WARNING for homophobia it is slight but read at your own risk.
> 
> Also in my Au Soulmates can give each other blood or organs because their basically the same person in a way .

Bruce Pov  
It's time to begin. The process can no longer wait. I waited until the "case" was waved and Alfred was proven innocent. Now with our funds in tact I decide I will look over places and different cultures of the world on where I shall be traveling. After searching for hours I decide I should eat before Alfred breaks down the door. Thinking of the thought I catch myself smiling softly. Alfred is all I have left and I will do everything to protect him. As I walk to the kitchen I hear Alfred humming and see him preparing dinner.  
"Hello Master Bruce dinner will be served in 30 minutes would you like a snack in the meantime? " Alfred asks   
"No I think I'll just sit here for awhile. " I sit down and stare at Alfred for a man in his 40s Alfred ages well. I almost fall out the chair when I see there on his left hand a fading mark barely there his soulmate mark. All these years and I never even knew Alfred had a soulmate. I'm honestly perplexed.   
"Alfred you have a soulmate?"I practically scream.  
Alfred stops chopping and looks at me.  
"Yes Master Bruce I have a soulmate if that's what you want to call it ."  
"Why aren't you with them?"I ask everyone I knew were with their soulmate .  
"Master Bruce it isn't a happy story are you sure you want to know?"Alfred asks and for the first time I see his age in his eyes . Those eyes hold so much hurt and pain. Such despair and tragedy. I always knew Alfred put on a facade but his eyes always told me other wise.In this moment I can tell this story isn't a very happy one.  
"I would like to know if its okay with you Alfred "I say looking down. Feeling like a toddler asking for another bedtime story.   
"Alright Master Bruce be warned not all stories have a happy ending. "

Alfred's Flashback  
"As you know Master Bruce I was a British Spy back in my younger days.   
Well one mission went wrong . But in my eyes it was the best day for a young lad like myself . It was the day I got my soulmate mark . I thought me and him would personally spend the rest of our lives together ." Alfred says before I cut him off.  
"WAIT YOU SAID HIM? ??"I practically scream .Alfred's soulmate is a man??? How could I not know just when I was about to ask another question Alfred cut me off.  
"Master Bruce if your going to scream I won't continue. "He says  very sternly.   
I clamp my mouth shut and hold all questions until the end of the story.   
" As I was saying yes my soulmate was a him and times we're very  different back when I was growing up. Two people of the same gender was frowned upon even if they were indeed soulmates. People did so mamy horrible things. They would beat them up , call them horrible names, some people even went as far as killing same sex couples. I was quite the activist in my younger days. You should never judge someone on their sex, color, or religion. And I pray you never be as bad as those people. I've raised you better than that but you can imagine when me this scrawny british spy got their soulmate mark but can you imagine my astonishment when my soulmate was indeed a man and the enemy at that. That would've surely gotten me kicked if it wasn't for the fact my general was a gay man himself.I was 22 years old and was interrogating this "enemy"on matters when it was like time stood still I saw his eyes and everything that didn't make sense made sense . Everything clicked inside me and how could this be my soulmate is the enemy?  I guess he realized it too because he smiled a smile that could light up a universe. I honestly forgot that he was on the enemy side . Until later that night when I was in bed he snuck in my tent while I was sleeping.   
"Hey you wake up"I honestly tried to ignore him even if my stomach felt like a herd of butterflies took refuge there.  
"What do you want in the middle of the night? " I screamed whispered .  
"Well I wanted to talk to my soulmate if the gods allow , My name is Adam what's yours? "  
"My name is Alfred" I spoke for a long time we just stared at each other.And somehow we kissed and it truly did feel like fireworks.  And our stories Master Bruce we're just like every other soulmate and we went on dates , we did everything together, we were even engaged, well engaged as much as two gay men could be until tragedy struck we we're walking down a alley and some men decided to teach us "faggots " a lesson. He suffered a broken nose  but I took  the most of it that day I had a crack rib , a broken arm , and a nasty cut that left me bleeding the last thing I saw we're his eyes and I decided if I had to die it would be worth it. But turns out I needed a blood transfusion since we we're soulmates we could be a perfect match. But every time I woke up he wasn't there but when I woke up the last time there on my table was a note and a single rose. All I kept feeling was despair through our soulmate bond and I knew that note would break my heart forever . I cried so much and that's when I met your father and mother. I was walking out and bumped into her. And she told me she loved my accent and she wanted me as her butler. Of course your father tried to get her to try someone else that fit the criteria but it was  too late.Once your mother set her eyes on something you might as well give up she was a very stubborn woman .They we're in London for business and they saw me they we're young at the time but they offered me a job and I took it and never looked back. "Alfred says. I left family but once they figured out what happen they never questioned me. Your parents gave me a home and a family. They tried to reach out to my soulmate for me over the years but with no success. As time passed I soon forgot about my soulmate and each day was better. I sometimes feel him and it knocks me down but as long as I still have you here with me it helps the healing process.  
(Back to Bruce Pov)  
"Alfred what did the note say?" I asked quiet.  
"Come Master Bruce I'll show you ".  
We walk through the manor until we reach Alfred's side of the manor. Which includes a foyer, personal kitchen,his room and master bathroom.  I watch as he gets a box down and inside a single rose and a note he hands it to me and it reads...

Dear Alfred,  
If your reading this than I'm afraid it's time I tell you the truth.  
I've been sick a while and haven't  had the guts to tell you. I have something that makes me sick really badly. The doctors are calling it Aids. But since I have this I can't give you the transfusion you desperately need. I can't fathom the pain I feel to know I can never be with you the way I want. I've had it for a while now but I was determined to make the best out of my few years and you completed me. I wish things could have been different.  I will always love you and I won't reach out anymore with this I give you a rose and a goodbye  
                  Sincerely Adam

I looked up with tears in my eyes.   
"Alfred I " I started but just gave him a hug. All this time and I never even knew Alfred is the picture of strong.  
"Alfred can we eat dinner tomorrow please? I ask as he wiped away my tears.  
"Of course Master Bruce"as he went to the kitchen I made my way back into my room it's amazing only Afred can put me back in my childlike mind. Before the death of my parents. I am almost 18 years old and he makes me feel like that scared little boy that lost his parents all them years ago.That reminded everything would be okay.I have to protect Alfred he's already lost so much . He deserve happiness and satisfaction. And I will grant him that. As I lay back in my bed and I let my mind wonder. My mind is a dangerous place I shouldn't let my mind wonder too long because then once I'm in that black pit no one can save me.  
"What if my soulmate doesn't want me?"  
"What if my soulmate gets sick?"  
"What if they die? How does one cope with that pain?"  
"What if they don't love me?"And that question makes the void within spread but soon its over taken by that warm feeling and find myself wanting that feeling constantly. When I save Gotham I'll protect Alfred and one day even my soulmate nothing will stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update my depression got to me and I lost all hope for doing anything but im back

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at descriptions and sorry if their is any mispelling my computer crashed soooo many times


End file.
